¿Acaso yo naci para enamorarme de ti?
by mamasorca
Summary: Sakura Haruno parecia ser una chica normal pero nadie conocia su extrana obsecion por Sasuke Uchic  -Ella no estaba loca... simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir con otra, la cual le rompería el corazón seguro. No lo permitiría sol


Capitulo 1

-Sasuke, te amo tanto, y se que tu en el fondo también me amas-Susurro soñadora la chica pelirosa- estoy segura que serás solo mío...

Sakura se encontraba en su hermosa cama ( ) observando una foto de Sasuke Uchiha, con gran atención.

Ella no estaba loca... simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir con otra, la cual le rompería el corazón seguro. No lo permitiría solo junto a ella seria feliz.

-pero que hora es!,llegare tarde al instituto .Sasuke me espera- dijo tomando su maletín y saliendo de su habitación.

Sakura era huérfana, su padre había matado a su madre a golpes y a ella casi la mata, si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke llamo a la policía, ella hubiera muerto

luego de que apresaran a su padre, sakura se mudo a casa de Sasuke, ella era como au hermana menor...pero eso seria solo por ahora...pronto serian mucho mas.

-Sakura, ¿por que tardaste tanto?-dijo el pelinegro un poco enojado

-lo siento mucho-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla

-No perdamos mas tiempo-dijo apartándose de su abrazo de una manera casi brusca-vámonos ya, o llegaremos tarde

-si, Sasuke-Kun-

los chicos salieron de casa, hoy decidieron ir caminando, porque al parecer Sasuke le tenia una sorpresa a sakura

-Vamos Sasuke, dame una pista-dijo haciendo pucheros

-ya casi llegamos, ten paciencia ya lo sabrás-

Luego de caminar unas calles llegaron a una hermosa casa(.com/z2_)

-Sakura te voy a presentar a mi novia-dijo revelando la sorpresa

-¿Sasuke ya tiene novia?, no es justo!-dijo con una cara que disimulaba muy bien lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo

-Si, y es muy hermosa, tu ya la conoces ella estudia con nosotros, Es tu amiga Ino Yamanaka-

-Que!-grito con sorpresa y a la vez enojo-Es decir, que linda pareja que hacen ustedes, jeje!-

- Me alegra que así lo creas- dijo mientras caminaba a tocar el timbre-

-Maldita Ino, me las va a pagar caro, Sasuke es solo Mio y no lo compartiré-dijo entre dientes la pelirosa

-Hola! Sasuke-dijo besando al pelinegro en los labios, sakura al ver eso se sorprendió muchísimo

-hola Ino, Sasuke ya me a contado, enhorabuena-dijo soliendo

-gracias sakura, pensé que te enojaría al no contarte antes, pero veo que no-

-bueno-dijo Sasuke- hora de ir a clases-

mientras caminaban al instituto sakura miraba disimuladamente a la pareja, haría que terminaran, pero si no lo lograba, mataría a su mejor amiga...lo haría

-por cierto Ino ¿que sucedió con tu anterior novio Gaara?-pregunte con tono inocente

-OH! bueno-al parecer la pregunta la tomo de sorpresa-nosotros terminamos-hablo nerviosamente

-¿hace cuanto?-pregunte demandante-

-Sakura déjala ya-dijo esta ves Sasuke

-esta bien-susurre dócilmente

al cabo de 5 minutos llegamos al instituto, como era normal todas las chicas miraban a mi Sasuke como un pedazo de carne a la cual creían que podían devorar. Y los chicos no apartaban la mirada de mi, era normal yo era la chica mas encantadora y hermosa de todo en instituto. Todos los chicos matarían por tenerme en su cama, todos menos Sasuke.

Sasuke solo deseaba a chicas desabridas como lo es Ino, siempre era igual, siempre debía encargarme de alejar a esas mujerzuela, lo lograba siempre, pero había algo en Ino y Sasuke que me hacia dudar.

pero ¿que era? ella simplemente no podría ser nunca la chica para el, por que yo soy la chica para el soy yo

paso la mañana y llego el receso, Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del centro esperando que apareciera Ino

-Sasuke ¿tu me quieres?-pregunte de repente

-Claro que te quiero sakura, eres como mi hermanita, no pienses que por que estoy con Ino voy a pasar menos tiempo contigo-dijo esto ultimo señalándome con su dedo índice

-como tu hermanita...-susurre con una falsa sonrisa

-Si, jeje!-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-mira ya viene!

-oye Sasuke-dije tocando su brazo-ya no tengo hambre, come con Ino, adiós-dije

-Esta bien, sakura-dijo mientras se acercaba a Ino para besarla

-¿a donde vas sakura?-pregunto entupidamente Ino

-no tengo hambre-dije con una sonrisa

al salir del comedor camine hacia los vestidores de chicas, a esa hora estaría totalmente solo, comenzaría con su plan en ese momento

al llegar al vestidor, abrió la casilla de Ino busco y busco hasta que encontró una foto de su ex, Gaara. Sonriendo con suficiencia, voltio la foto notando que al reverso Ino había escrito una nota

_Gaara, mi amor por siempre_

era perfecto...Con la fotografía de Gaara en la mano, busco un sobre en su casilla estaba totalmente en blanco, guardo la fotografía dentro y camino hasta los vestidores masculinos busco la casilla de Sasuke y coloco el sobre dentro

-menos mal que sabia la combinación de las casillas de Sasuke e Ino, sabia que me servirían algún día-dijo triunfal

esto no ha acabado, se que esa foto no harán que terminen, pero en Sasuke va a sembrar una duda...una que se va a ser más y más grande

Continuara...


End file.
